Rencontre
by Colline
Summary: Blaine vient rendre visite aux Warblers pour les invités à la première de West Side Story. La bas il rencontre le nouveau membre du groupe, Sebastian. Cette rencontre va tout changer... Désolée, pas douée pour les résumés...
1. Chapter 1

Blaine et Sebastian

Blaine en visite à la Dalton Academy afin d'inviter les Warblers à la première de West Side Story.

Blaine venait d'aller saluer ses anciens enseignants. Il descendait les escaliers qui donnaient sur le rez de chaussé. Il regardait autour de lui, se remémorant les moments passés à la Dalton Academy. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis il marcha jusqu'à la salle de répétition des Warblers. Il sourit à nouveau en entendant qu'ils commençait à peine une chanson. Il aperçut David, qui l'avait apparemment remplacé pour les solos, et les autres qui faisaient les choeurs. Blaine s'adossa au cadran de la porte pour profiter du « show » de ses anciens amis.

Soudain son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme châtain aux yeux verts. Il était à moité assis sur le dossier d'un canapé en cuir marron. Blaine remarqua tout de suite le charme qui émanait de lui. Bien qu'il eut du mal à rompre ce regard, il se concentra sur les autres Warblers qui continuaient de chanter, sans avoir remarqué le jeune homme châtain qui s'était levé et se dirigeait lentement vers lui. Blaine était nostalgique de l'époque où il faisait partie du groupe. Ils étaient toujours incroyablement doués. Les Warblers s'étant un peu éloignés, le jeune homme se rapprocha encore de Blaine qui le regarda quelque peu surpris. Le châtain se mit à chanter également arborant un grand sourire. Les autres Warblers se rendirent alors compte de la présence de leur ancien soliste. Le jeune inconnu saisit le bras droit de Blaine qui tenta de résister alors qu'il l'emmenait rejoindre le groupe. Il réussit finalement et Blaine se joint à eux pour danser. Après avoir partager un moment avec les Warblers, Blaine s'assit sur le dossier d'un des canapés pour observer la fin de la performance. Le jeune homme châtain effectua une acrobatie au sol qui finie par un regard à Blaine qui semblait impressionné. Durant les dernières secondes de la chanson, le jeune inconnu ne détacha que rarement son regard de Blaine.

Blaine applaudit ses amis et les félicita pour leur performance. Ils lui demandèrent s'il revenait dans leur groupe, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Cependant, il leur annonça qu'il était seulement venu pour les inviter à la soirée d'ouverture à McKinley de West Side Story. Il leur avait réservé une rangée entière.

Le jeune inconnu prit la parole et lui répondit qu'ils y seront. Il ajouta :

- Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours. Pas vrai ?

Blaine acquiesça, lui adressant un sourire gêné. Les autres Warbler prirent congé, laissant les dux jeunes hommes ensemble. Le châtain se présenta :

- Blaine Anderson. Sebastian Smythe.

- Salut. Tu es nouveau ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un nouveau ? Lui demanda Sebastian.

- Euh …. , bredouilla Blaine, gêné.

Après ces présentations, ils allèrent s'installer dans une salle pour discuter. Ils s'assirent face à face à une table avec leurs cafés.

- Tu es une légende à Dalton.

- Eh bien..., commença Blaine.

- Ne soit pas modeste, le coupa Sebastian en lui souriant. J'étais du genre : je ne sais pas qui est ce Blaine mais apparemment il est beau à en pleurer et il a une voix de rêve, continua-t-il en fixant le jeune homme. Donc, trop con de l'avoir raté.

Blaine eut un rire gêné et baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Sebastian sourit de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez le jeune homme, il essaya de changer de sujet (ou presque)...

Okay. Depuis que j'essaye de reproduire ta montée fulgurante, je dois te demander : pourquoi as tu quitté Dalton ? Son sourire charmeur toujours sur ses lèvres. Tu t'es ennuyé de tous ses BCBG qu'il y a ici ? Ou alors tu as brisé trop de coeurs ? Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Blaine.

L'ancien Warbler eut un rire nerveux. L'attitude de Sebastian le mettait autant mal à l'aise qu'elle le troublait.

Euh, c'est pas vraiment ça, répondit Blaine en maintenant tant bien que mal le regard du châtain.

Sebastian était intrigué.

Disons simplement que Dalton me manque tous les jours, mais mon cœur est à McKinley désormais, poursuivit-il.

Ils continuèrent de discuter. Sebastian ne cessait de regarder Blaine, fasciné par la beauté du jeune homme, et ce dernier se sentait hypnotisé par les magnifiques yeux verts ainsi que par son sourire plein d'assurance. Blaine se était troublé par la présence de Sebastian. Soudain, le châtain prit congé de lui pour aller à son entraînement de crosse, cependant avant de le quitter il lui demanda s'ils pourraient se revoir.

J'aimerai vraiment en savoir plus sur toi, Blaine. Tu sais, entre Warbler.

Blaine mit quelques secondes à répondre. La proposition de Sebastian avait provoqué en lui une vague de chaleur.

Bien sûr.

Sebastian se leva en laissant seul l'ancien Warbler. Blaine était totalement troublé. Toute son attention s'était concentrée sur Sebastian, ses yeux, son sourire..., mais aussi son arrogance, son assurance qui le mettaient assez mal à l'aise. À présent, il pensait à Kurt qu'il devait voir plus tard dans la soirée. L'instant d'après, il se surprit à penser à nouveau au châtain...

_ En s'éloignant, Sebastian jeta un dernier regard vers Blaine qui lui tournait le dos. Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres._

Blaine rentra chez lui pensif. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de jean, il prit son téléphone et consulta ses messages. C'était un SMS de Kurt :

« Rendez-vous de ce soir annulé »

Le jeune homme était surpris, son copain n'avait jamais annulé un seul rendez vous depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, au contraire il trouvait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas assez. Cependant, Blaine ne lui en voulu pas, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas très envie de le voir ce soir là. Il lui envoya un message pour lui répondre :

« OK, bonne soirée »

Puis, il consulta son compte facebook, rien de nouveau. Il resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, l'esprit ailleurs, et finit par s'endormir.

Le bruit de son téléphone qui vibrait sur la table de nuit le réveilla. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et prit son portable, encore Kurt :

« Rendez vous demain au magasin de musique »

Blaine, trop fatigué, ne répondit pas au message. Il reposa son téléphone et se rendormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Blaine se leva de bonne heure pour son rituel matinal. Une fois qu'il eut finit de se préparer, il se rendit à Mckinley. Les cours se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. À 16h, il rejoignit la salle du Glee club. Il s'assit à côté de Kurt qui lui adressa un rapide bonjour.

- Salut, ça va ? Désolé, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ton SMS je me suis endormis.

- Hmmm ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Du rendez-vous au magasin de musique, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, il faut que je trouve de l'inspiration pour de prochains solos.

- … ah oui …. en fait je ne pourrais pas finalement, je dois aller chez Rachel, on va se retrouver et parler de son idée de mariage avec Finn.

- ...ah ok.. bon tant pis une prochaine fois alors.

- Oui voilà !

Blaine écouta certains membres du groupe chanter, puis à la fin de la séance, il sortit seul de Mckinley. Soudain, son portable vibra, un message de Kurt :

« Je pense à toi »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il lui répondit instantanément :

« moi aussi, je pense à toi »

Juste après, son portable se remit à vibrer, son cœur fit un bond : Sebastian. Il hésita, puis finit par répondre :

- Allô ?

- Blaine, comment vas tu ?

Bien merci et toi ?

- Très bien. Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un café ?

- Oui bien sûr, à tout de suite.

En raccrochant, Blaine sentit que son cœur battait plus rapidement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il rejoignit Sebastian 15 minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme l'attendait près de l'entrée du café. Ils entrèrent, commandèrent leurs boissons et allèrent s'asseoir face à face à une des seules tables de libres. Blaine croisa ses mains sur la table, Sebastian l'imita. Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Blaine...

- ...euh... merci... , bredouilla le jeune homme étonné et un peu mal à l'aise.

Tu rougis ? Tu n'as pas de quoi, tu es vraiment très beau..., lui assura Sebastian.

- …

Blaine ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il se contenta de rougir encore plus et de fixer ses mains. Toutefois il sera retrouva encore plus gêné lorsqu'il remarqua que ses mains n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Sebastian. Inconsciemment ou presque, il rapprocha lentement ses mains, puis s'arrêta et lança un regard à son ami. Celui-ci qui le fixait toujours, sourit. Blaine ne put alors se détacher de ses beaux yeux bleus. Soudain Sebastian se leva et annonça au jeune homme qu'il devait partir.

- Mais … , commença Blaine.

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard, le coupa Sebastian.

- …

Blaine regarda le Warbler sortir du café, incrédule.


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Chapitre 3 vient d'être commencé.

Aucuns de ces personnages ne m'appartient.

Le soir, Blaine reçut un sms de la part de Sebastian :

« Tu fais quoi demain soir? »

Puis un sms de Kurt :

« On se voit demain soir ? »

Le jeune homme répondit :

A Kurt - « Oui bien sûr, où ça? »

A Sebastian - « Je suis avec Kurt demain soir »

Cinq minutes après :

De Kurt : « chez toi »

De Sebastian - « Ah oui ton petit ami, très bien amusez vous bien »

Blaine ressentit une boule à l'estomac en lisant la réponse de Sebastian, mais il était ravi de revoir Kurt et de passer un moment en tête à tête. Il s'endormit en repensant à son rendez vous de la veille avec Sebastian.

Le lendemain, il croisa Kurt devant le lycée. Il le prit joyeusement dans ses bras, mais Kurt se raidit à son contact et le repoussa. Blaine fut surpris de sa réaction.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kurt ? Demanda-t-il

Rien, tu m'as surpris, expliqua-t-il

Hmm.. ok. Aller viens ! S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Kurt se laissa faire mais retira ensuite sa main. Blaine ne lui fit pas de remarque mais se sentit blessé par sa réaction.

On se voit toujours chez moi ce soir ?

Oui, oui, répondit Kurt, l'esprit ailleurs.

Blaine sourit, il aura toute l'occasion d'être proche de lui ce soir. Depuis un moment, il pensait se rapprocher encore plus de lui physiquement, leur relation datant déjà de plusieurs mois. À cette idée, ses yeux pétillèrent de désir. Il se sépara de Kurt pour aller en cours et lui donna rendez vous au Glee Club. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Kurt s'assit à côté de Sam et Mercedes. Blaine prit alors place aux côtés de Santana et Brittany. Rachel et Finn interprétèrent un duo que Blaine écouta à peine, trop préoccupé par les rires et exclamations de Kurt et Mercedes. À la fin de la séance, Kurt, Sam et Mercedes sortirent ensemble précipitamment de la salle. Blaine, quant à lui, rentra chez lui et attendit des nouvelles de Kurt. À 21h00, toujours rien. Il lui envoya donc un sms :

« Tu viens toujours ce soir ? A quelle heure ? »

A 23h00, toujours rien. Il tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il tombait à chaque fois sur le répondeur. Blaine avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées. Il sortit donc de chez lui et se rendit dans un bar non loin de là. Il commanda une bière et s'assit à une table. Il y avait du monde du fait que c'était un vendredi soir, certains se déhanchait sur la piste, d'autres discutaient au comptoir, tout cela dans une ambiance décontractée. L'esprit ailleurs, les yeux fixés sur sa bière, il fut sorti de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui s'adressait à lui.

Hey Blaine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et aperçu Wes et David, ses meilleurs amis de Dalton.

Hey ! Je suis sorti me changer les idées. Et vous ?

C'est vendredi soir, on avait envie de profiter du week end. Tu n'es pas avec Kurt ?

Non, il est très occupé en ce moment..., mentit le jeune homme.

Ah ok ! On peut se joindre à toi ?

Bien sûr !

Blaine était ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie, et alors qu'il se lançait dans une grande discussion avec ses amis, il se figea en apercevant Sebastian s'avancer vers le bar. Cependant, il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et continua de parler avec Wes et David.

Salut tout le monde !

Il était là, Blaine ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Salut Sebastian, lui répondit-il.

Salut Sebastian ! Joins toi à nous ! S'écrièrent ses deux amis.

Blaine et Sebastian échangèrent un regard, le cœur de Blaine sembla s'arrêter un instant. Le nouveau Warbler lui sourit puis s'assit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se sentit rassuré sachant qu'il ne l'aurait pas en face de lui, qu'il n'aurait pas sous les yeux son regard d'un vert profond et son sourire charmeur. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que la présence de Sebastian à ses côtés était tout aussi perturbante, sentant son parfum, ainsi que son bras gauche qui frôlait le sien. Toutefois, la discussion reprit entre les amis. Ils partagèrent des anecdotes, burent quelques bières puis allèrent se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Chacun se retrouva avec une partenaire de danse. Blaine observa Sebastian, tandis qu'une jeune fille se trémoussait en face de lui au rythme de la musique, il dansait avec une jolie brune qui se collait à lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le jeune homme ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant cette scène, mais tenta de se reprendre en se concentrant sur sa partenaire une jolie rousse qui semblait essayer de le séduire avec des sourires et regards insistants. La jeune fille tenta même de l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa gentiment. Sebastian qui avait surpris la scène, sourit, puis il s'avança vers eux saisit le bras de Blaine et l'enleva à sa partenaire.

Blaine, surpris, se laissa faire. Le Warbler l'emmena à l'écart pour être un peu plus au calme. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans un coin du bar. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sebastian plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les yeux noisettes de Blaine. Ce dernier se sentit hypnotisé par le regard de Sebastian. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le jeune homme. Blaine et Sebastian se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient en contact. Blaine fut alors parcouru d'agréables frissons. Sebastian posa sa main sur la taille de son ami. A ce contact, Blaine recula si violemment qu'il se cogna contre le mur de pierre derrière lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un éclair avait parcouru tout son être. Sebastian l'observa, puis s'approcha de lui. Leurs corps étaient à nouveau en contact. Le cœur de Blaine s'accéléra, ainsi que sa respiration. Sebastian lui sourit. Le charme de Blaine était décuplé par les réactions qu'il avait en sa présence. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, puis posa sa main sur sa nuque. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Blaine. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé lorsque les lèvres de Sebastian se posèrent sur les siennes. Il le laissa faire, sentant chaque membre de son corps se liquéfier. Sebastian cessa de l'embrasser et l'observa. Blaine, encore sous le choc, resta un moment à fixer son ami. Cependant, lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Sebastian. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris, mais lui rendit son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant de longues minutes. Puis s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur respiration. Blaine sentait que son corps était parcouru par une vague de désir pour son ami.

Blaine, Sebastian ! Enfin on vous retrouve !

Sebastian s'écarta de son ami en entendant leurs compagnons les appeler. Blaine se tourna à son tour vers Wes et David.

Venez, on va finir la soirée chez David.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent.

Ok !

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du bar et montèrent dans la voiture de David. En 30 minutes ils étaient arrivés devant une maison de style victorienne. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon. Sebastian prit place à côté de Wes, dans le grand canapé en tissu blanc, Blaine dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et David dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Les autres ne vont pas tarder ! Annonça David. Ils apportent de l'alcool et de la musique.

Cool ! S'écria Sebastian.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des voix se firent entendre dans l'entrée de la maison. Le reste des Warblers était arrivé accompagnés de leurs copines. Dix minutes plus tard, la fête battait son plein dans le salon. Blaine dansait avec Wes et David, tandis que la copine de David draguait ouvertement Sebastian à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci tentait de s'en défaire, mais sans résultat. Elle restait accrochée à son bras en lui faisant les yeux doux. David vint à son secours en s'excusant pour son attitude. Sebastian put alors rejoindre le groupe. Blaine tentait de faire abstraction de la présence de Sebastian, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ne cessait de refaire surface. Puis il pensa à Kurt, à sa façon d'agir avec lui ces derniers temps, mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque de l'un des Warblers le prit par la taille et commença une danse langoureuse, tout en le maintenant contre lui. Blaine, surpris, essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais son ami le maintenait fermement. Blaine lui demanda de le lâcher, sans résultat. Le Warbler lui saisit le bras et l'emmena à part à l'étage. Tous étaient trop occupés à danser, s'embrasser ou discuter pour remarquer la disparition de Blaine. Nick poussa violemment Blaine dans la première chambre qu'il trouva. Blaine se retrouva à terreet avant qu'il n'eut pu reprendre ses esprits, Nick était déjà au dessus de lui. Blaine tenta de le raisonner mais le jeune homme imbibé d'alcool n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête. Nick se pencha sur Blaine de tout son poids et l'embrassa goulûment. Blaine le repoussa mais Nick lui plaqua les mains au sol pour l'immobiliser. Il le couvrit de baisers tout en pressant son corps contre le sien. Puis d'une main, Nick commença à détacher sa ceinture et défaire son pantalon. Blaine étouffait, il voulut crier mais Nick plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en descendant sa main à l'entrejambe de son ami. Les yeux de Blaine s'emplirent de l'armes.

Je t'aime Blaine..., gémit Nick en commençant à enlever le pantalon de Blaine.

Enfin ! Il était tout à lui. Il avait passé tellement de temps à espérer attirer l'attention du beau brun, mais Blaine ne le considérait que comme un ami. Il voulait savourer chaque instant et chaque partie du corps de Blaine.

Lâche le !

Sebastian venait d'entrer dans la chambre, le visage déformé par la haine. Il s'avança vers Nick, le saisit par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya contre le mur. La tête de Nick frappa violemment contre le ciment, il se retrouva à terre inconscient. Sebastian s'agenouilla à côté de Blaine, qui avait reboutonné son pantalon essayant de regagner un peu de dignité. Blaine tremblait. Sebastian le regarda inquiet.

Est-ce qu'il.. ? Demanda-t-il.

Non.. tu es arrivé à temps..., bredouilla Blaine.

Sebastian laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Blaine n'osait pas le regarder, il voulait rentrer et oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sebastian voyant la gêne sur le visage de son ami, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. Blaine leva les yeux humides vers Sebastian. Ce dernier essuya délicatement une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de son ami.

Je te ramène chez toi, annonça-t-il.

Blaine acquiesça, esquissant un sourire. Ils prirent congé auprès des autres Warblers, laissant Nick inconscient dans la chambre à l'étage.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla difficilement. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause des événements de la veille : le baiser passionné qu'il avait échangé avec Sebastian,, l'attitude que Nick avait eu envers lui et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait par rapport à Kurt. Il était complètement perdu. Il aimait Kurt de tout son cœur mais depuis sa rencontre avec Sebastian ses sentiments étaient confus.

Il devait revoir Kurt, parler avec lui et se rapprocher de lui. Il essaya de le joindre sur son portable puis sur son fixe, mais en vain. Il réitéra de nombreuses fois ses appels. Kurt décrocha enfin.

Allô ?

Kurt ! Enfin j'arrive à te joindre !

Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kurt ! Tu viens on va être en retard.

Oui, j'arrive, répondit le jeune homme.

Blaine, il faut que je te laisse.

Kurt..., il faut vraiment que je te parle. On peut se voir dans la journée ?

Non. Je ne suis pas disponible. Mais demain peu être..., répondit Kurt.

Sur ces mots il raccrocha avant que Blaine n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il s'assit sur son lit. Kurt se montrait si distant avec lui. Les vibrations de son téléphone le sortirent de ses pensées. Un sms de Sam :

« Salut Blaine, tu fais quoi ce soir? »

De Blaine : « Rien de prévu »

De Sam : « On fait une soirée chez Rachel, ses pères ne seront pas là. Tu veux venir ? »

De Blaine : « Ok, bonne idée. Il y aura qui ? »

De Sam : « Tout le monde sauf Kurt »

De Blaine : « Ok »

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas montrer à son ami qu'il était surpris que son copain ne serait pas là.

De Sam : « C'est à 20h »

Blaine se leva, prit son petit-déjeuner et partit faire un jogging pour se changer les idées. Sur le chemin, il croisa Sebastian accompagné de Wes et David. Ils revenaient de leur entraînement de crosse. Blaine s'arrêta en arrivant devant eux. Sebastian le fixa, les yeux pétillants. Le beau brun détourna son regard et s'adressa à ses deux amis. Ils discutèrent joyeusement de la soirée de la veille. Le châtain ne cessait de regarder Blaine, cherchant un contact visuel, mais en vain. Wes et David prenant congé, Sebastian en profita pour saisir la main de Blaine qui commençait à s'éloigner lui aussi. Le jeune homme ne le repoussa pas. Tous deux restèrent immobile.

On peut aller boire un café dans la journée ? Demanda Sebastian.

Blaine sentait son cœur s'accélérer.

Ok.

Sebastian lui lâcha la main et partit rejoindre ses amis le sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine et Sebastian se rendirent au café où se réunissaient souvent les Warblers. Ils commandèrent et s'assirent face à face. Sebastian effleura la main droit de Blaine, dont le corps fut alors parcouru d'agréables frissons. Le châtain sourit, Blaine rougit.

Tu es très sexy Blaine..., commença Sebastian.

Le jeune homme affichait sans retenue son attirance pour le beau brun.

Ecoute Sebastian, j'ai un copain, répondit Blaine.

Ça ne me dérange pas, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il son sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Je tiens vraiment à lui.

Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Non écoute, je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre lui et moi. Il est vraiment super...

Qui est vraiment super ? Demanda Kurt, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il regardait alternativement Blaine et le jeune inconnu. Blaine, surpris, regarda son copain, étouffant un rire nerveux il répondit :

Toi.., on parlait de toi

Sebastian observa l'intrus qui s'était joint à eux et qui ne cessait de le regarder d'un œil mauvais ce qui l'amusait.

Blaine fit les présentations. Les deux rivaux se serrèrent la main à contrecœur.

Et comment on connaît Sebastian ? Demanda Kurt, énervé.

Blaine bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sebastian sourit et vint à son secours.

A Dalton, je mourrais d'envie de connaître Blaine...

Oui... il est encore plus impressionnant en vrai... répondit Kurt.

Il s'assit et s'accrocha au bras de Blaine. Sebastian s'amusa de la situation. Il ne voyait pas Kurt comme un rival dangereux. Blaine était trop bien pour Kurt. Le beau brun quant à lui, était pris de court par l'arrivée de son copain qui ne devait pas être disponible.

Alors qu'est ce que vous allez faire ce soir ? Demanda Sebastian.

Oh rien de spécial. Je vais cuisiner avec mon père, annonça Kurt.

Et toi Blaine ?

Je vais à une soirée avec les gens du Glee Club.

Sebastian sourit intérieurement. Au moins ils ne seraient pas ensemble ce soir. Après quelques mots échangés entre les trois jeunes hommes, Kurt annonça qu'il devait partir et demanda à Blaine de le raccompagner à la sortie du café.

Tu étais en très bonne compagnie... commença Kurt.

C'est un ami, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être occupé ?

… Je passais. Bon il faut que j'y aille.

Non, Kurt, il faut qu'on parle.

Dépêche toi alors.

J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites en ce moment, commença Blaine en entoura de ses bras la taille de son copain.

Pas du tout..., répondit Kurt en se libérant de l'étreinte.

Blaine resta immobile, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Kurt l'observa un instant puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone dans le café. Il retourna à l'intérieur.

Sebastian resta seul. Il prit une gorge de son cappuccino et remarqua un téléphone qui était resté sur la table à la place de Kurt. A ce moment, celui-ci se mit à vibrer. Un message apparut sur l'écran. Le châtain hésita, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au téléphone.

« J'ai adoré hier soir. Hâte d'être à ce soir »

Il reprit une gorgée de café et s'adossa à sa chaise. Il aperçut Kurt avancer vers lui. Le jeune homme récupéra son téléphone et s'éloigna en lançant un regard noir à Sebastian. Le châtain sourit et alla recommander un café.

Kurt se retrouva dehors. Blaine n'avait pas bougé. Il passa à côté de lui et s'éloigna sans lui adresser la parole.

Blaine resta de longues minutes ainsi, figé sur place. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son copain qui était tellement proche de lui d'habitude. À présent, il semblait vouloir éviter tout contact avec le beau brun. Blaine rentra dans le café complètement abasourdi. Sebastian était toujours là. Cependant il ne souriait pas cette fois. Il avait remarqué que le visage de Blaine avait changé. Il semblait désemparé et triste. Cela toucha Sebastian. Il laissa de côté son attitude charmeuse et lui demanda :

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Rien..., répondit Blaine. Je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus Sebastian...

Il avait dis ces mots sans regarder le jeune homme car il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force s'il croisait le regard vert de son ami.

Le châtain tenta de garder un visage de marbre tout en fixant le jeune homme, mais il sentait une boule dans sa gorge.

Je comprend, dit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, Blaine la tête baissé ne sachant plus où il en était et Sebastian observant le jeune homme espérant un regard, un sourire de sa part. Mais Blaine se leva et prit congé. Sebastian le regarda s'éloigner, impuissant.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine resta quelques instants devant le café, puis s'éloigna de peur de Sebastian tente de le retenir.

Il rentra chez lui et se posa sur son lit. Il repensa à l'après-midi qu'il venait de passer. Kurt se comportait d'une manière vraiment étrange avec lui. Alors qu'il ne devait pas être disponible aujourd'hui, il était apparu lorsque Blaine et Sebastian prenaient un café ensemble.

De plus, il s'était montré jaloux et posséssif alors qu'en ce moment il l'ignorait presque. Enfin, alors que Blaine se montrait tendre avec lui, il le repoussait.

Le jeune homme était complètement déboussolé. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Kurt, mais celui-ci refusait de lui parler. Il ne pouvait plus voir Sebastian, sa présence le troublait de plus en plus et il sentait que c'était devenu trop dangereux pour son couple de continuer à le fréquenter. Cette décision pesait sur le cœur de Blaine. Mais pour l'instant, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Le beau brun tourna la tête vers son réveil. Il était 18h. D'un bond il se leva et descendit prendre un repas avant de commencer à se préparerpour la soirée chez Rachel. Il se dit que Sam avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en l'invitant. Blaine espérait que de passer du temps avec ses amis lui permettrait de mettre de côté ses problèmes, au moins pour ce soir. Tout en se préparant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sebastian qu'il avait laisser seul, sans explication. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

A 19h30, il était fin près. Il portait un haut rayé à manches longues, avec un gilet bordeaux par dessus et un pantalon marron clair. Alors qu'il rajoutait une petite touche de gel dans ses cheveux, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Sam se trouvait là, habillé d'un tee-shirt moulant rayé rouge et noir et d'un jean.

- Sam ?

- Je viens te chercher pour la soirée. Tu es près ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, répondit Blaine.

- Je me suis dis que ça serait plus pratique pour toi.

- Ok, merci... Je prend juste mes clés.

Blaine saisit les clés qui étaient sur le meuble dans l'entrée et suivit son ami jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils s'installèrent. Sam démarra et s'engagea sur la route. Le beau brun resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Puis Sam décida de rompre le silence.

- Alors comment ça va avec Kurt ?

- ...

Blaine ne sut que répondre, il se contenta de :

- Ca va.

Sam l'observa un instant. Le visage de son ami trahisssait ses paroles. Il semblait triste, ses yeux tentaient de retenir des larmes.

- Et toi comment ça va avec Santana ? demanda Blaine d'un ton qu'il voulut joyeux, ayant surpris le regard de Sam.

- Bien, bien. Quinn me manque un peu quand même, mais Santana est une fille cool et super sexy, répondit le jeune homme.

Blaine lui sourit.

- Mais je sais que ça ne durera pas entre nous, ajouta précipitement Sam en rendant lui rendant son sourire.

Le beau brun ne lui demanda pas d'explication sur le sujet. Il commençait à connaître Santana et savait qu'elle était avec Sam parce qu'il était le quaterback de l'équipe de football, de ce fait très populaire et qu'elle se voyait bien devenir reine de la promo à ses côtés.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de la soirée, Rachel avait décidé qu'elle devait faire de nouvelles expériences afin de devenir une meilleure chanteuse et interprète. Ce soir, elle voulait donc tester l'alcool. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient hâte d'y être car cela promettait des moments inoubliables.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Rachel. Ils descendirent de la voiture. Les autres qui les attendaient devant l'entrée, les accueillirent chaleureusement.

- Kurt ne vient pas ? demanda Santana.

Avant que Blaine ne put répondre, Sam le devança.

- Non, il a eu un empêchement.

Personne ne lui posa d'autre question. Blaine remerçia Sam d'un regard. Le jeune homme lui sourit et le prit par l'épaule en entrant avec les autres dans la maison de Rachel. L'hôtesse les attendait dans le sous-sol qui avait été aménagé en scène où elle donnait régulièrement des représentations pour les voisins. Elle les accueillit en donnant à chacun deux tickets de boisson. A peine arrivés, certains annoncèrent qui allaient quitter la soirée pour aller au restaurant.

- Mais pourquoi ils ne restent pas ? demanda Rachel à Puck.

- Parce que ta fête est nulle Rachel. Personne va être bourré avec deux verres de mousseux... lui répondit-il. Laisse moi forcer le bar de tes pères et là on va tous s'amuser.

Rachel hésita un instant puis acquiesça.

- Très bien.

Puck sortit des bouteilles de rhum, tequila, champagne, vodka et bien d'autres du bar. Il servit tout le monde. Au bout de quelques verres, tous étaient dans

un état d'ébriété avancé. Rachel monta sur la scène et annonça :

- On fait le jeux de la bouteiiiilleeeee !

Tout le monde l'acclama. Ils se réunirent tous en cercle autour d'une bouteille de mousseux vide posée sur un plateau d'échec.

- Je commence, annonça Rachel.

L'hôtesse de maison fit tourner la bouteille. Tout le monde regarda l'objet avec attention, qui s'arrêta sur... Mike. Tous se tournèrent vers Tina qui fit une grimace étrange. Mike et Rachel se rapprochèrent. L'asiatique déposa un baiser innocent sur les lèvres de Rachel avant de rejoindre Tina qui fut un peu soulagée bien que jalouse.

Puis se fut au tour de Santana de faire tourner la bouteille. A nouveau tout le monde se tut et se concentra sur l'objet. Cette fois, la bouteille s'arrêta en direction de ...Quinn. Cette dernière, surprise, hésita. Santana fit alors le premier pas et rejoint Quinn. Elle s'assit face à elle, la regarda dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres roses de la capitaine des Cheerleaders. A la surprise générale, Quinn lui rendit son baiser. Sam regardait son ex copine et sa copine actuelle. Mais il se rendit compte que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent,Quinn se sentit un peu gênée mais surtout troublée par ce baiser. Santana lui adressa un clin d'oeil discret qui la fit rougir.

- Bon à moi, s'écria Brittany.

La bouteille fit à nouveau de nombreux tours avant de s'arrêter sur ... Sam. Le jeune homme sourit, ils s'approchèrent tous les deux et échangèrent un timide baiser qui se transforma en baiser langoureux. Santana n'y prêta guerre attention. Elle était trop occupée à déshabiller Quinn du regard.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Artie qui embrassa Mercedes, de Puck qui embrassa Tina, sous le regard attentif de Mike.

Puis à nouveau ce fut le tour de Rachel. Elle fit tourner une nouvelle fois la bouteille. Cette dernière désigna ... Blaine. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Blaine Warbler, je vais renverser ton monde, annonça Rachel.

Ils s'avançèrent tous deux. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine. Il ne trouva pas cela désagréable. Et alors qu'ils séparaient leurs lèvres en riant, ils les rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Blaine posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser se prolongea. Ce fut le plus passionné de la soirée. Tous les regardèrent à la fois avec envie et surprise. Ils séparèrent difficilement leurs lèvres par un dernier baiser. Rachel était toute retournée et Blaine confus.

- Tes lèvres ont un goût délicieux, lui murmura Rachel, plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme.

Puis elle et Blaine éclatèrent de rire et furent rejoint par les autres. Sam observa discrètement mais avec envie les lèvres de Blaine. C'était vrai, elles avaient l'air délicieuses. Puck mit la musique à fond et tous se levèrent pour danser. Rachel encore sous le choc du baiser, choisit Blaine comme partenaire. Sam grimaça. Mais proposa tout de suite à Brittany d'être son cavalier. La jeune femme ravie, entamma une danse sexy contre le jeune homme. Santana dansait avec Quinn, qui lui avait finalement cèdé après un autre verre. Finn dansait avec Mercedes et Artie.

Rachel avait du mal à ne pas fixer avec envie les lèvres de Blaine. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire. Elle le lui rendit, un peu gênée par son manque de discrétion.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à 4h du matin. Tout le monde finit par s'endormir dans le sous-sol de la maison de Rachel.

Le réveil fut très difficile pour tous. Heureusement, on était dimanche. Ils se levèrent donc chacun à leur rythme. Blaine et Sam furent les premiers vers 11h. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour essayer de manger quelque chose pour éponger le reste d'alcool.

- Quelle soirée ! s'écria Sam.

- Oui, effectivement.., approuva le beau brun.

- Tu as vraiment troublé Rachel avec ce baiser, dit Sam en jetant un coup d'œil aux lèvres de Blaine.

Le jeune homme s'assit à la table du salon avec un sachet de pain de mie. Il lui sourit.

- Et toi et Brittany, c'était assez torride..., ajouta Blaine.

- C'est vrai..., mais ne change pas de sujet. Il y a quelque chose avec Rachel ? demanda Sam, un peu inquiet de la réponse.

Blaine sourit à nouveau.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Rachel venait de faire son entrée dans le salon.

Sebastian fixait la porte du café depuis près d'une heure à présent. Ce sont les voix de Wes et David qui le sortirent de ses pensées.

- Sebastian ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda Wes, un peu inquiet.

- Oui...Oui, tout va bien, mentit le châtain.

- On va faire un tour en ville, tu nous accompagnes ?

- Oui, bonne idée, répondit Sebastian.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le café. Ils se promenèrent dans la ville. David devait trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa copine. Sebastian marchait à leur côté mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à la première fois qu'il avait vu Blaine. Il avait été ébloui par la beauté et le charme du jeune homme.

Depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de penser à lui. Chacune de leur rencontre l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Mais depuis ce qu'il lui avait annoncé cet après midi, tous les espoirs de Sebastian s'écroulaient. Cependant, il ne se résignerait pas. Son attirance pour Blaine était trop intense, il ressentait le besoin d'être auprès du beau brun. De plus, le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, restait gravé en lui. Il désirait les lèvres douces de Blaine, son corps musclé, sa peau délicatement parfumée.

- Eh, Sebastian, ce n'est pas Kurt là bas ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, puis regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait David. Effectivement, c'était bien Kurt. Il venait de pénétrer dans un hôtel non loin de là. Sebastian pensa qu'il devait certainement rejoindre Blaine. Il reprit alors sa promenade avec ses amis. Le châtain sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de Blaine partageant des moments d'intimité avec un autre. Pour ne pas y penser, il s'investit dans la recherche du cadeau pour la copine de David.

Une heure après, les trois Warbler repartaient en sens inverse pour se rendre à un cours du soir à Dalton. David avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ils approchaient de l'hôtel où ils avaient vu Kurt entrer un peu plus tôt. A cet instant ils aperçurent le jeune homme ressortir du bâtiment. Sebastian se dit qu'il devait être maudit. Mais alors qu'il allait détourner son regard pour ne pas voir Blaine sortir à la suite de son rival, il aperçut un jeune homme blond suivre Kurt, l'entourer de ses bras et l'embrasser amoureusement.


End file.
